This project focuses upon Research in Computational Epidemiology with an emphasis on a health disparity disease of major concern, that of HIV/AIDS. Bioinformatics and computer modelling provide novel methods for quantitatively studying population health dynamics from the micro level of genomes and molecules to higher macro levels such as in populations of humans and/or animals. We have been engaged in these types of studies and now plan to advance our research development at Tuskegee University(TU) with the following primary goals: 1) to develop novel microepidemiologic models for HIV/AIDS that will facilitate the study of how best to eliminate latently infected CD4+ cell pool using simulation modeling approaches and 2) to develop macroepidemiologic models, composed of a multideterminant systems analysis and decision support model, that can be used as educational and research tools for promoting prevention through education as well as for examining health problems that disproportionately affect minority populations. The computational modelling research on HIV/AIDS will build upon our previous RCMI supported studies (Habtemariam et al. 2001,1997, 1996). With more than 448,000 AIDS-related deaths in the US, HIV still causes approximately 22,000 new infections annually and continues to exact an enormous toll especially in minority subpopulations. Despite the apparent success of HAART, persistence of HIV in latently infected CD4+ T cells carrying replication-competent virus is posing a significant challenge against achieving a true cure for HIV/AIDS. While the presence of this latently infected CD4+ T cell pool is thoroughly documented, its dynamics, and the duration of therapy required to eliminate it are not well established. Our second research goal is to evaluate effective HIV/AIDS prevention and treatment strategies in African Americans. These models will be used to examine the epidemiotogy of HIV/AIDS in high-risk populations of African Americans in both a rural setting (Macon County, AL), and an urban setting (Birmingham, AL). Macon County, Alabama, where TU is located, has the third highest rate of HIV/AIDS among the 67 counties of Alabama. The Black Belt counties report some of the highest HIV/AIDS incidence rates in Alabama. The results of this study can be used to facilitate and promote HIV/AIDS prevention programs in comparable settings. We are particularly well prepared to undertake the proposed research, because of our interdisciplinary research team that integrates public health and epidemiology, undergirded by strong skills in mathematical, statistical and computational methods. Therefore, the necessary elements for the successful completion of the proposed research are available.